The Boxer
by ShallowSeraph
Summary: An A/U where Christina Rosales, a girl who loved and lost, battles with her inner demons and learns to love again. She tries to escape her past, convincing herself that she's being practical and logical. What she didn't know was that her past was coming back to her. And he loved her with every breath he breathed. Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters


'' _Christina Mendoza Rosales, you are strong, you are determined, you will get through this presentation without wanting to sever his head and chop it little pieces for your goldfish to eat_ " Christina sighed as she attempted to reassure herself. People often said that calling yourself by your full name often allowed for patronization. And right now, she needed her conscious to slap her into reality.

She shifted her gaze from the sink below her to the mirror in front. She was supporting most of her weight with her hands which, pressed against the cool granite that seemed to plead with her to loosen up and cool down. She looked older, she thought. Her face had more stress lines, eyes less colour and her hair had lost its luster. It bothered her, but she pushed those thoughts aside for the time being. Sleep was unimportant, I mean how else could she have finished the latest novella she was reading.

" _If only I could get my hands on cup of coffee"_ she thought, as she turned on the tap to wash her face in an attempt to keep herself awake.

Today was the last day. Her course in Spanish literature had reached its end and Professor Rodriguez was giving a presentation on the various requisites for the final assignment that accounted for 20% of their final grade. It wasn't like there was any change from the previous semester. But her professor insisted on getting through to everybody that the 'quality of writing must be up to the mark' and that 'evaluation is going to be stricter that last term's'

Christina's knowledge of Spanish Lit was better by half than anybody's in that room, and they knew it.

As she entered the hall in which the presentation was taking place, Christina made a mental note of how many of her friends had ditched. Perhaps she'd text the later to get a drink? Christina smiled to herself as she took her seat, thinking of the various desserts and condiments she would like to treat herself to after the presentation.

" _By the Angel, I just want some Carrot cake, croissants, cinnamon rolls, cream pies…. Wait, CREAM-?"._

Christina jolted in her seat. That was the last visual she ever imagined her mind to have conjured up in a college presentation. Not that she was against anything sexual. Diego actually convinced her she surprisingly quite liked it.

Diego

Her mind involuntarily shifted her attention to a memory of the past

" _Diego, could you pass me the gloves from the top rack, I'm a bit busy with my laces."_

 _Diego immediately got onto his toes and gracefully transported the gloves from the storage box to her._

" _Any other lifting you like me to do Tina darling?" He said with a sly smirk on his face._

 _Christina paused from the laces to play along. "Actually, could you bring your IQ up a bit, so you would know the difference between elevating and lowering?" she said, smiling sweetly. "I asked you to bring the gloves down asshat, not lift it up, what purpose would that serve?" She continued her work, rolling her eyes._

" _Tina, that was a terrible joke"_

" _I wasn't joking, your stupidity could actually cause serious harm in the future, so it's better you get smart now."_

" _Nervous before the fight?" Diego's toned had changed. It was softer, more serious._

 _Christina shrugged "I don't particularly care"_

" _Shush Tina, apathy is for the ugly"_

" _You mean modesty"_

" _Both actually. The fight's gonna be a piece of cake, don't worry. I took him on last week and he was out in 5 flat." Diego reassured in vain._

" _Not everyone is as perfect as you are Diego"_

" _I am well aware"_

 _Christina snarled and got up, she had to practice her punches and kicks. Always warm up before a fight._

" _Never do what you're good at for free" her grandmother once told her. She was good at getting angry, but she was sensible enough to not be reckless about it. She joined a fight club, where she was one of the members of the elite 6. A fair 100 bucks a fight was good income. Here she met Diego._

 _Diego walked up to her and kept a hand on her shoulder "I know you don't like hearing this, but be careful out there Christina" He whispered. And then he left._

 _Christina felt the warmth of his fingers through the fabric she was wearing. But she wouldn't let that distract her today. She was a python. A hungry python…..She shook her head. She had a fight to win._

Christina snapped pack to the present, the presentation was still going on

She had thought about Diego and as a consequence her heart ached. She felt empty.

Christina repeated to herself the words that she hoped would get her through the rest of the day, like a mantra

"Christina Mendoza Rosales, you are strong, you are….."

But as she repeated these words, she couldn't help but validate the fact that the more you repeat a sentence, the lesser you believe it.


End file.
